Now That Gay Face is Gone, You're All Mine!
by Micah-TheTommo-Tomlinson
Summary: Kurt cheated on Blaine when they moved out to New York. Now long time friend Sebastian has it easy to pull the fellow Warbler in. And it's not just for sex, he's head over heels!
1. I'll Show You Everything I Have to Offer

"You know Blaine," I muttered before taking a small drink of my coffee, "I knew you and Kurt weren't going to last."

Blaine darted his eyes away, obviously annoyed and bothered from my last comment. It wasn't like I was lying! Their relationship was built on some sort of fantasy cloud. Never had it included any downs or issues, it was all up and up for them. That was until Kurt ended up cheating on Blaine while he was away visiting family back in Ohio. As shocking as it was to find out little good Kurt had cheated, I knew taunting Blaine about it and saying "I told you so!" was a bad decision.

I reached across the small table we sat at, and took his free hand that lay upon it. His warm skin made me smile, I honestly never felt this way about anybody. Sure, I had my moments where I wanted to rip his clothes off and kiss him to death, but that's not fully love. I loved every last bit of Blaine!

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." My eyes had sort of a regretful glint. I never had any intentions of hurting Blaine's feelings.

"No, Seb, it's fine." Blaine looked back up at me and then at our hands. "I get what you've been saying now. Our relationship wasn't realistic."

I nodded. "Ours would be very realistic, if you think about it." He threw in his signature wink, trying to spice up their conversation a bit. The flirting could make Blaine smile, and that's all I wanted to see…for now.

Blaine shook his head and smiled a tiny bit. "Seb, I'm not ready for this yet. He was mine first love, and he broke my heart. You can't claim me just yet."

I understood what he was saying. I never really had a first love, they were flings. Got them in bed then pushed them away for people to get sloppy seconds. "But I'm guaranteed a spot right?" I asked curiously.

"Spot?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You know, to be your boyfriend."

"Oh, um. Sure." He laughed and squeezed my hand.

Honestly, I'd never felt happier! My insides were jumping with joy, and for once I didn't have a witty or sexual comeback. My cheeks grew a light rose color, and I was completely ecstatic! Was this…love? How would I know? I'd never felt real love before.

"Can I take you out today?" I looked outside the window's of the coffee shop at the comfortable and breezy New York weather. We were grown up, wild, free, and falling in love.

Blaine seemed hesitant, and for a second I thought he was going to reject me.

"You know, Seb…that sounds really nice. What did you have in mind?" Blaine stood up after one last gulp of his lukewarm coffee.

My mind went all sorts of ways. Did I want him in my bedroom? Or was this the real thing? "Hun, all I can say is that for today, you're all mine." I winked again and got up from my chair as well.

Blaine chuckled. "Boy, do I love surprises!"

We walked out of the coffee shop with intertwined hands and into the cool spring air. This day would be fun, and I would figure out my feelings…fast.

Because I was already head over heels for Blaine Anderson.

And had been since I first met him at Dalton.

Now that Hummel was gone, no competition was needed! I had Blaine for my own, and he even said so.


	2. A Stroll in Central!

With one hand intertwined with Blaine's, we walked down the cold sidewalks of New York. It seemed like we had the whole city to ourselves! Every few seconds or so I would let my hazel eyes glance over to my (almost) boyfriend. He was just too gorgeous not to stare at all the fucking time!

"Can you please tell me where you're taking me?" Blaine begged, giving me his best puppy dog look through his long eyelashes.

"Nope! You said it yourself that you love surprises, and god dammit Blaine Anderson that is what I'm going to give you!" My voice was filled with pride.

Blaine chuckled and raised a furry eyebrow at me. "Getting passionate are you?"

"You haven't seen anything yet." I winked, finally getting the strength to flirt after he accepted my request for a day date.

He didn't reply, so we kept walking. New York was just one of those places where you wanted to walk everywhere. It had so many attractions to see that taking a car would be pointless. Especially if you were a tourist. Quite frankly, we were still placed in the category. It'd only been about two months since we'd both even moved to New York. You could say I sorta stalked him over here when he came with Kurt…

I stopped walking when we were in front of Central Park. Blaine's face lit with a childish smile that was so damn cute! What am I even turning into? I think I might've meant to say hot…unless I'm really changing into a more sensitive guy. Hah! As if!

"Here we are. Mission one, take Blaine for a stroll in Central Park." I announced, squeezing his hand ever so slightly.

"Mission two, tell Blaine what the rest of the plans are." Blaine asked then stepped closer to me as we walked slowly down the gravel pathways.

"Not so fast, hun!" I shook my head.

Blaine seemed like he was already having a fantastic time. He just hadn't seen the best parts yet.

"Here, sit down for a bit with me." Blaine half dragged me towards the nice patch of grass down the way, the sun reflecting off of his gorgeous eyes. I went with it, and soon found myself sitting down with him. His arm was around my shoulder which automatically pulled me closer. "I think after a couple of hours you'll have me to yourself, Seb."

I felt my heart almost skip a beat. "Is…Is that a promise?" I asked weakly. It was a sweet and semi serious moment right now. I would probably find out if today was going to be worth the hassle. His cologne filled my nose, and almost intoxicated me. It smelled so sweet and sexy!

"How about I say maybe, mostly towards a yes with a five percent chance of no?"

"Well...why a five percent chance of no?" I felt my heart sink and worry took over me.

"Just in case something goes wrong of course. Like, Godzilla attacks us right now. We'd both be long gone!"

I burst out into laughter and hugged him. "Dear lord Blaine! You're such a little kid! It's adorable!"

**He blushed and hugged me tightly back, not a peep came out of his mouth. I knew he has probably drowned into a pool of love right there. So, I stood up and held out my hand. **

"**C'mon. Time for the next activity." I grinned ear to ear.**


	3. On Our Way to the Garden

It took a lot of walking for Blaine and I. New York was a big place, and besides the next place was a long ways a way.

Blaine whined and pulled on my arm, "Seb, I'm getting tired! And I have to go pee!"

I looked back and raised his eyebrow, "I thought you said you didn't have to go! I just asked you ten minutes ago!"

"But I didn't have to go then! I'm sorry I have the bladder the size of a squirrel." He groaned, "Can we at least take a cab?"

Not wanting to argue further, I shrugged and pulled out my wallet and about fifteen dollars. Then, I raised my hand and hailed the cab over towards us. I guess we were lucky a greedy business man didn't get in before them. God, how I despise those people!

We slid inside and buckled our seat belts, while I looked over to Blaine only to catch a glimpse of him pushing his legs together. I stifled a chuckle and put on my best "what the fuck are you doing?" face.

"Seb," He laughed, his cheeks growing rosy red. "This is the first step before I start to do my pee dance."

We both burst out laughing before the overweight and bald taxi driver scowled and spun back at us.

"Where do you want to go? I'm on a schedule and two fags can't hold me back. Pay up now or get the hell out."

Blaine almost had to hold me back from slapping the guy! How dare he call us names and rush us! I decided I'd give him a piece of my mind as we got out of the taxi. That way we'd get to our location in one piece.

Instead, for now, I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists till they turned pale white before clenching my teeth and speaking, "Brooklyn Museum and Prospect Park."

"Oh my god are we going to the Botanic garden?" Blaine squealed and the taxi driver groaned before turning around and starting the drive.

I smirked. "Maybe."

"I've always wanted to go! Kurt would never take me!" He sounded so excited and like a small five year old going to Disneyland. Kurt of all gay faced boys didn't want to go to a botanic garden? Wow! This world had gone completely mad in the last few years.

I took a minute just to admire Blaine, and grabbed ahold of his hand before I gave it a light squeeze.


	4. First Kiss

**Sorry for the late update! I just updated both of my stories as of now. I might just add more later on after dinner. So for your patience, I give you a bunch of fluff!**

* * *

><p>"We're here. Get outta my cab you scrub!" The driver yelled back at us<p>

I raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Scrub? Really? Work on your vocabulary!" I figured if the we slipped out of the cab quick enough, we could get out of paying for the drive. It wasn't even worth the pay anyways. So, I turned to Blaine and mouthed out the words slowly and carefully…

"Slip out. No pay. Run."

Blaine nodded and winked, practically melting the my poor heart for a second. We put our hands on the door handles and unbuckled our seatbelts.

"Well…you have a nice day sir. I hope it-"

"Go Sebastian!" Blaine whispered.

"I HOPE IT SUCKS!"

Instantly the two of us opened the doors and jumped out before grabbing each other's hands and taking off like rockets. In the distance we heard the desperate driver shout out and call us pointless but rude names. Once at the entrance to the garden and in the safe zone, all we felt like we could do was lean on a wall and burst out into laughter.

"We got him good!"

"Hah! You got that right!"

Blaine almost fell on the floor as he held his stomach and soon his laughter was so hard that it turned silent. This only made me cackle even more!

"Okay, okay, okay. Blaine! Calm down!"

…..

"BLAINE!"

Everything calmed down once again and we sat against the wall. Our breathing was heavy as we caught our breath, Blaine's head soon rested on my shoulder.

"Okay, let's go. It's sunset and now would be the perfect time to go for a stroll through the beauty of the garden." I stood up and held out my hand for Blaine to grab. He stood as well and squeezed my hand in what I guessed was a loving motion.

We headed toward the entrance and once inside, stood by a fountain near the center of the whole place. Blaine now had ahold of both of my hands and kept looking adoringly at me. Those puppy dog eyes saw right through my soul.

"You know. If you were a puppy you'd be a poodle!" I said randomly, resting my forehead against his.

Blaine smirked and looked into my eyes. "And why did you all of the sudden notice that?" His warm breath was on my face, making me shiver for no reason. He was the only one who could do that to me.

"Well, I've always known that. But that stare you give me just reminds me every time."

…

"Reminds me every time of how I first fell for you, how I fell so hard. That puppy dog stare gives me hope that you love me, and that someday everything will work out. That there will be no worries in our relationship, no one night stands, and Scandals will never exist." I said softly.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he grinned. "That someday I'll love you?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"But I already do." He chuckled and kissed me ever so gently.

The first kiss I had ever gotten from the only boy I truly loved. It was a lengthy kiss, but it didn't get heated. Which I was actually quite thankful for! That magic was supposed to happen later on after the few more things I had planned.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked. His body was still close to mine, and so was his gorgeous face.

"Hm?" Was all I could muster out.

"I still have to go pee." He laughed.

I pulled away and rolled my eyes. "C'mon then, let's go empty out that full tank."


	5. Reservations

I had my arms crossed, waiting outside of the bathrooms for Blaine to finish going pee. All I could do was keep replaying our kiss in my mind, the sweet taste of his lips, and the way the sunset above us made his hazel eyes sparkle.

"Let's start our walk." Blaine said as he finally came out, grabbed ahold of my hand and dragged me to the left side of the garden. "Thank you for finally letting me go pee. You don't even know how good that felt." He laughed and walked close to me, his soon to be boyfriend.

I shook my head and smiled down at the shorter man. "You don't even know how odd that just sounded. I did not need to know how your pee went, babe." I looked around at the roses and flowers that surrounded them. All were their own different kind of beauty. Some were dark, some were light, and there were some odd ones that went from light to dark, or even dark to light.

"Everything is so beautiful." I said softly before I let my green eyes look up at the sky. "Even the sky compliments everything."

Blaine gave me an odd look, "I didn't know you noticed beauty that much." His odd look turned into a smirk and then a small laugh.

I rolled my eyes playfully and shrugged. "Blaine Anderson, there's a lot you don't know about me. But I assure you there's a lot you'll find out soon."

The garden wasn't that big of a place, which was good for us. I had planned dinner reservations at this amazing Italian restaurant for at seven. So once about an hour went by, it was six thirty, and we'd gone through the whole beauty of the garden and taken pictures to save our memories.

"Okay, now let's go grab something to eat." I said as we walked out of the garden. The bright lights of the city were all shining as the day grew dark and transformed into night. It was so beautiful, and I recognized that every single night.

Blaine grinned at me. "Where are we eating?"

"You'll see, but we're walking. I'm never taking a cab…ever again." I laughed, and saw that he nodded in agreement. "It's not that far away anyways."

It was good that a lot of walking didn't bother Blaine. Although my legs were starting to burn up like Hell's inferno, it was so worth it. Any day I could show him that I could love him better than anybody was worth it. You know, if I had a huge job interview and Blaine wanted to go on a date I'd cancel the interview and go with Blaine. Yup, my love was getting pretty serious for this boy.

I was beginning to wonder why I didn't want sex from him yet. Maybe it would come later, or right now. Sure, I wanted the sex, but his love was more important than his lust. After all, lust ain't love, right?

Thirty minutes of walking with joined hands down the big streets of New York had earned us a bunch of odd stares and murmurs of 'Oh my gosh, they're gay.' Or 'Ew, gays.'. Some people even smiled at us and noticed we were young men in love and didn't bother to say anything. No haters would bring us down anyways.

"We're here," I said, motioning toward the fancy Italian place in front of us. "You hungry?"

"Dude, Seb, you don't have to go this far. This place is like, five star quality." Blaine looked shocked, but I just shrugged and opened the door for him.

"I said I wanted to impress you. And plus, I have a pocket full of cash for a reason, I had an odd feeling today I would finally get to show you what I have to offer."

Blaine kissed my cheek before walking in, "Well you've already stolen my heart."

I walked in after him and walked to the front desk. "Reservations for two under Smythe?" I requested. The lady smiled at me and grabbed to menus.

"Right this way."


End file.
